Digimon Destiny (PP)
Digimon Destiny is a planned fanfiction serie, created and edited by Mr.Oakzzz. This page will be used to collect all thoughts and information about it. Plot The serie will start with a conversation between the main computer server, Yggdrasil, and the Digimon Sovreigns. This conversation will be focused around the activation of project arc, which the sovreigns are against. However, Yggdrasil fends of the sovreigns and summons the royal knights to imprison the "traitors", but only Ebonwumon gets captured. With Azulongmon as their leader, the sovreigns charge into a war between themselves and Yggdrasil, who in turn speeds up his preparations for project arc. In the present, Yggdrasils project arc will have passed it's initial state and only Azulongmon remains to capture. As he knows that the imprisonment of his powers will allow Yggdrasil to complete his plan, Azulongmon splits his powers into six digivices and sends them of in the hopes that destiny will be on his side, after which he is easily captured. As the digivices arrives in the real world, they are found by six children that are on a field trip with their school. The first to be shown lands in the hands of Renato "Ren" Misaki. As he doesn't know what it is, he puts it in his pocket for later checkup. As he accidently rushes into Amy Kuchiki shortly after, their two digivices reacts together, calling out to the other four digivices that are nearby. When all six are within range, a digital portal opens and sucks the six confused children into the digital world. During the travel to the digiworld, they hear Azulongmons voice calling out to them and explaining the situation. Arriving at different places, they each decides to try and find the others, in the hopes of finding out what's going on. During this search, they all meet their soon to be digimon partner. When finally all six are together, they decide to take up the quest that Azulongmon left them. Characters Digi-destined Digimon Sovreigns *Azulongmon *Ebonwumon *Zhuqiaomon *Bailhumon Royal Knights *Omnimon *Craniomon *Gallantmon *Magnamon *Alphamon (former) Digivice X and Digiwatch The Digivice X looks like a re-modeled version of the digivice burst. However, the screen is formed like a circle, similar to the d-arc. Also, it has a message written in digicode surrounding the screen, which is later revealed to show the true "nature" of the digivice, as all of them were built around a strong human emotion and automatically sought out the person that valued that emotion the most. Since the humans nor their young digimon can read digicode, they don't know this until it's revealed to them by Azulongmon. Aside from this, it should be noted that the digivice X is slightly smaller than the digivice burst. The digiwatch is a device that the digi-destined found shortly after they were re-united after their initial separation. This device is able to scan a digimon and then automatically match it with a file in their database, to let the user get some handy information about their foe. When a partner digimon digivolves to champion, the digiwatch also shows of a powermeter that slowly rises as the battle goes on.